The Three Scars
by DaughterOfTheSea
Summary: In this story, the werowolf world combine with the real world, and love has big part in it. Follow Nicolette as she tries to discover what is going on with the new guy Jacob Radner, who also happens to be really god looking,making it hard for Nicolette to focus. But with the help of her best friend Seth, and also close friend Mikayla, she just might figure out something important.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
Very first story i published. i would like it if you read and review please! :) i want to know what you think of it, and the next chapter will be up soon, maybe in a few hours. the faster you review, the faster the chapters will come up!**

* * *

**The Three Scars**

**Chapter 1**

**Mikayla P.O.V  
November 1****st**

The scream. That was the worst part. It started out with me waking up in the middle of the night. I looked to the three beds next to me. On the bed next to the wall lay Allison, sound asleep. On the bed next to the window, Chloe lay tossing and turning. On the bed in the middle, Natalie was in her own little dream world. Then I noticed the door slightly ajar. Since I came to boarding school a little late, I got stuck with the isolated bed in the room, right next to the door.

Creepy.

I peeped out the door a little, still seated on my bed, and saw that the room opposite mine had its door open too. I continued to look and saw a shadow of three claws, followed by a familiar blood curdling scream. That's when the dream got over, and I found myself waking up for real this time, to the sound of Natalie screaming my name.

* * *

"Get up Mikayla, or there won't be any hot water left for you!"  
Natalie is quite short, and has straight, jet black hair that is cropped short so it reaches the bottom of her ears. I have just one thing to say about her. She may be small, but she can be a monster when she wants to be. Like right now. I sat up in bed and saw that everyone had woken up already. I got my things and headed into the bathroom. As soon as I turned the shower on, the skin on my right arm, just below the shoulder, started to burn. I looked over at it, but there wasn't anything there, and the water wasn't that hot either… I pushed the thought out of my mind and carried on with what I had to do so I wouldn't be late for breakfast. After freshening up and having my shower, I quickly multitasked by putting on my shoes and wiping down my damp hair at the same time. I took a quick glance in the mirror to see that my hair was set straight and satisfying enough for me. Soon after, I was running out of the dorm and toward the dining hall. I went and stood at my table, when I noticed someone off to my left sniffling. I looked over and saw Rhea, a friend of mine, gripping her right arm, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as we sat down to eat.  
"My arm," she replied, "I don't know what's wrong with it. It's been burning ever since I woke up this morning. I can barely move it."  
Now, Rhea is not a person who would cry easily, which meant that her arm was really hurting. It meant it was hurting pretty bad actually.  
"Okay. Well, I'll come with you to the dorm after breakfast and we can get the nurse to check it out." I suggested. She just nodded her head. As breakfast got over, I walked over to the dorm with Rhea, and popped into the nurse's room.

Empty.

"Why don't I have a look t it until the nurse comes?" I asked while we waited. She nodded and started to roll up her shirt sleeve. I took a closer look, and stifled a gasp. There were three scratches on her arm. The first one was curving out to the left little, the second one standing straight in the middle, and the third one curving out to the right a little. The worst part? Her shoulder was almost completely swollen. No wonder she couldn't move it! The scars looked red. Blood red. Just then the nurse walked in and almost dropped the tray of medicines she was holding in her hand. I turned to Rhea.  
"I don't think you're going to school today."

* * *

I hadn't really thought about my dream much until I saw Rhea's arm. And the fact that Rhea's room is just opposite mine, doesn't make it sound like a coincidence at all. I tried to continue my day without worrying about Rhea or my dream. I checked up on Rhea during the lunch break, and to be honest, she looked as pale and sickly as a ghost. Like all the blood in her body had drained out of those scratches. I hoped I wasn't right about that. After looking at her, I also hoped nothing worse was coming my way.  
Guess I was wrong.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N  
Okay, second chapter out! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Nicolette P.O.V  
November 1****st**

My day was good, bad and not to mention, weird.  
It all started in the morning when I woke up, and the skin below my shoulder on my right arm was burning, yet when I looked, there was nothing there. Then I heard about the scars that appeared on Rhea's arm, on the exact same place where it was burning for me!

Coincidence much?

Anyways, that was the weird part of the day. The good part started when I went to class this morning.

I should probably introduce you to my classmates to make thing easier to explain. There are eight students in my class, including yours truly. People think of me as a short little pixie, but I like to think of myself as unique, and probably as crazy as Natalie. My brown hair is a little long; it stops a little after my shoulder, and points out in all sorts of directions, which might explain why people call me a pixie, so I keep braided all the time. Did I mention I was football crazy? Yeah, now you know better than to mess with me. Well, that's what everyone else says anyways. The others in my class would be: Leah Jones, who is fairly tall, very thin, and has thick, long black hair that covers her face most of the time. Then comes Roxanne Summers, the giant of our class. She is extremely tall and has a slim athletic figure. She is also really pretty, so if you see a bunch of guys following her around, there's no surprise there! She and Leah are the best of friends, and go everywhere together. They don't talk much to everyone else. They're like this closed little circle that always does things by themselves. No doubt they sit next to each other in class. The next two students in my class would be Taylor and Travis Greyson. They both have blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, fairly tall for their age, and oh, one more thing. They're huge troublemakers. They do everything and anything together, though once in a while, they do have little quarrels. Probably about deciding what pranks to play and on whom. The only way to tell them apart is that Taylor is a girl. You might think, siblings' hate each other; they'd never want to be seen with each other, but Taylor and Travis? Inseparable. They sit next to each other in class. Who sits with me, you might ask? Well, that would be my best friend Seth Garcia Fernandez. Seth and I used to study together since the fourth grade. He has straight, raven black hair that always falls in front of his chocolate brown eyes. He isn't skinny, but he isn't muscular either. I guess you could say he's just right. He used to be shorter than me then, but somewhere in the seventh grade, he had a sudden growth spurt and now he's taller than Roxanne. Though I am his closest friend, he has another close guy friend, Mike Chambers. Mike is a weird kind of guy. He's tall, skinny, and talks only to Seth. He doesn't like to sit next to anyone in his class. Even when Seth offered to sit by him, Mike refused. I guessed he liked to sit alone, so we gave up trying to be friendly after he began to ignore everything we said to him. Like I said, he talks only to Seth. The weirdest thing about Mike?

He's got purple eyes.

Okay, maybe it's not weird, just rare, but to me it is weird because I've never seen anyone with purple eyes.

Back to the good part of the day.  
I was walking to class after assembly like I usually do every day, alongside Roxanne and Leah. They weren't talking to me much, but I strode beside them anyways. When I reached my classroom, I saw Taylor and Travis cupping their ears to the classroom door, which seemed to be locked from the inside. I walked over to them and asked "What exactly are you doing?"  
"Mrs. Jane took Seth inside and said she needed to talk to him about something," said Travis. Mrs. Jane was our demented class teacher/ math teacher. She always has this stern look on her face, so when she's looking at you, it's like she expects you to come clean about committing a crime.  
"We all know it's about what he did today morning!" Taylor exclaimed proudly.  
"Wait, what did he do this morning?" I inquired.  
"Oh you're too young to know." Travis insisted.  
"Too young?!" I scoffed.  
He didn't reply.  
"Well, at least move over so I can hear for myself, since you guys aren't telling me anything." I muttered and shoved Travis. I slung my back pack off my shoulder and rested it on the floor against the wall. Then I cupped my ear against the door to listen.  
"I can't hear anything. Can you?" I asked after a few minutes of eavesdropping.  
"No," Taylor mumbled, "Oh, wait! I think I hear foot-"  
She never got to finish that sentence because just then, the door opened and all three of us fell to the floor. Mrs. Jane stood there, staring at us, obviously waiting for an explanation. When she didn't get one, she simply gave us a look that said something like, "If I see you falling on the floor again I'll chop your heads off!" Then she stalked out of the class room. Roxanne and Leah went over to Taylor and Travis to help them up, and Seth came over to me and reached out his hand. I was about to take hold of it when another hand came in the way. I looked up to see a tall boy, around my age, with messy light brown hair. He looked a teen supermodel straight out of a magazine, and I could tell that Roxanne, Leah and Taylor all gasped when they saw him. Yes, they were that loud. I took his hand and got to my feet to get a closer look at him. I could've sworn I had seen him somewhere before. I stared into his Hazel colored eyes, trying to figure out who he is. I thought the best way to find out would to ask.  
"What-"I stopped abruptly as he answered my unfinished question.  
"Jacob. I'm the new student in your class," he said with a smile that made my heart beat faster. He held out a hand once again. Then I realized I was supposed to shake hands with him. The reaction on my face must've been priceless because he chuckled a bit. I was about to take his hand once more, when Seth shoved me away and shook his hand instead.  
"Hi, are you new here?" Seth asked him, with a nervous look on his face.  
"Um, you've already met me. Remember this morning?" Jacob mentioned, with a sly smile on his face.  
"Oh, right. Sorry."Seth looked away embarrassed. I heard a few snickers from behind me. Apparently everyone knew what was going on except me.  
"I still don't know what happened this morning," I muttered a little too loud.  
"Oh, you're boyfriend here didn't tell you?" Jacob asked pointing to Seth.  
"Um, no. No. No, no, no , no, no, no, no. NO. He isn't my boyfriend."  
Seth remained silent.  
Jacob raised an eyebrow at Seth.  
"That's not what I heard earlier." Jacob said.  
Someone told him that Seth was my boyfriend?  
I looked over at Seth who suddenly seemed interested in staring at the chalkboard. Jacob cleared his throat.  
"Well, anyways, I'm happy to hear that you're not taken," Jacob said smiling my way.  
"Oh no, trust me, you aren't," Seth blurted out. I looked at him with rage. He was the one setting me up with all sorts of weird guys, and now that I find one who seems pretty good, he just has to ruin it! He looked over to me but then glanced away, not wanting to meet my eyes. Jacob didn't respond to it. I didn't notice that the rest of the people in the room were watching us like we were a tennis match.  
"So, are you from New York?" I asked. Maybe he looked familiar because I saw him somewhere around home before.  
"Nope. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, I just have a feeling I've seen you somewhere before."  
"Trust me, if you had met me before, you would be taken by now," he winked and walked out of the class room. I just stood there, dazed; feeling like my heart was melting. Well, up until Travis said, "If he's going to be in our class, why is he walking out of the class room?"  
Taylor thumped him on the back of the head and said, "We have Accounts first period. Maybe he doesn't take Accounts. Did you think of that?"  
Travis seemed lost in thought, then his face brightened, "where is our teacher by the way? Shouldn't she be here by now?" he asked. Taylor sighed and walked to her seat. Travis shrugged and went to his seat next to Taylor. Me? I walked out of the class.

It didn't take long for Seth to come jogging after me.  
"Where are you going?" He asked as he caught up to me.  
"Why do you care?" I snapped.  
"Whoa, what did I do wrong?"  
"You honestly don't know?"  
He shook his head.  
"You were acting so weird there. It's like you were trying to… Oh, forget it."  
"Aw come on Nikki, you cant leave me hanging like that!"  
"Watch me."  
"Please?"  
"Forget it. Its stupid."  
"But then again, you are stupid."  
I stopped walking and glared at him.  
"Jeez, just trying to put a little humor into the conversation!"  
I continued walking.  
"I'm sorry, please tell me?"  
I sighed. "Well, it seems like you didn't want me to talk to him. Like you were… Jealous."  
"Pfft, me? Jealous? I would be jealous if you went out to Dunkin Donuts and bought some doughnuts without me!"  
"Well, you don't seem to like him."  
"Listen," he said and stopped in his tracks. Then he took me by the shoulders so I was facing him. "Jacob isn't a good guy."  
"Are you implying that I like him? And what was that thing about you being my boyfriend? Who spread that rumor?"  
"U, I did. But I did it for your safety! He was checking you out! Well, it seems like you like him. Can I trust you to make the right choice?"  
I waited for a moment. Then I replied with a nod. He pulled me into a huge bear hug, which made him realize that the hallways were empty. Everyone was in class already. He pulled back awkwardly. "Okay, well, want to get to class now? We probably should." He said looking around at the deserted hallways.  
I chuckled a bit. "I don't take Accounts, so you should probably get to class now."  
He gave a small smile and walked off into the opposite direction, towards class. Then I remembered something.  
"Hey!" I called out to Seth.  
He turned.  
"I still don't know what happened this morning!"  
He chuckled and turned back the way he was heading, then as he started walking he shouted, "You're too young to know!"  
Thus, ended the bad part of my day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! The more reviews, the faster i update**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Seth P.O.V  
November 1****st**

Well, my day was horrible!  
First, I get up in the morning and I can barely move my right arm. I think I pulled a muscle or slept the wrong way during the night. Then I find out there's a new guy joining my class, with way too much attitude, and he befriends my close friend Mike. To top it all off, he goes around telling Mike, and a whole bunch of my other friends, to not hang out with me because _I've_ got attitude.  
Huh, look who's talking.  
So, I'm kind of happy to say that I threw the first punch. Because of our huge fight, Our dorm warden, put the both of us in two separate rooms at either end of the dorm, so we stay out of reach of each other. Even worse, it turns out that our fight was so huge, the teachers came to know about it, and that led to my class teacher, Mrs. Jane, calling me inside the class room and giving me a lecture about how violence is never the answer, blah, blah, blah. I didn't listen much. I was too busy plotting revenge against Jacob. He made himself my enemy, and with Nicolette on my side, he's going to wish he never messed with me in the first place. There's just one problem.  
He's trying to get with Nicolette.  
I know. She's my best friend, she would never go against me, and as much as I hate to say it, love makes you do crazy things.  
Whoa.  
Did I say love?  
I think instead of strangling Jacob, I'm going to have to strangle myself soon.  
Anyway, there is no way his flirting or charm is going to win Nicolette for him. She is _not_ a girly girl. She hates cheesy, sappy romance. She would never fall for a guy like him. She's a beautiful girl who deserves better. He's a bad guy. You can tell by what he wears. Rock concert T-Shirts, biker jackets, black jeans. He's practically a Goth. And Nicolette is the complete opposite. She's kind of a tomboy, and doesn't really make an effort to look beautiful, it just comes...Naturally. The way her brown, wavy hair rests on her shoulder. The way her sea green eyes sparkle when she's happy. The way her favourite silver chain - It was gifted to her by her elder brother - rested against her throat, with the pearl pendant, sparkling, just like her eyes. The way- Oops. Sorry. Lost my train of thought.  
Like I was saying. She would never go for _his_ type.  
Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Mikayla P.O.V****  
****November 3rd**

This time, I was in my room, laying in my bed.  
I saw the claws again, but they weren't a shadow any more. For some reason, the room was pitch black, except for the white claws near the edge, which seemed to come from someone - some_thing_ - that had pair of purple eyes, staring back at me. I honestly didn't see it coming. Before I knew it, the claws inched towards me so fast, I was unconscious in seconds. I was only aware of an excruciating pain on my left knee. It was as if someone had tore the skin clean off. This was a dream.  
How could I feel it?  
Apparently, I was supposed to feel more of the pain, because the dream wasn't over yet.  
Somehow, as fast as my vision went black, my vision came back to me, and I was in a different room. My dream self zoomed in and focused on a girl sleeping underneath the covers. I couldn't see her face, but I knew who it was just by looking around the room, and seeing a muddy football right next to her bed. I wanted to know why I was dreaming this. I wanted to call out to her, but before I could I could do anything of the sort, I was transported to a different room. The structure of the room wasn't much different compared to the structure of my room. I guessed that I was in the boy's dorm.  
Okay, embarrassing. Very embarrassing.  
The thought was pushed away when my dream self yet again zoomed in and focused on a sleeping figure underneath the covers, only this time, it was a boy underneath. I inched towards him, to get a closer look at his face. When I realized who this person was, I had to stifle gasp.  
Then I realized that this was a dream and nobody would actually hear me. My bad.  
I didn't even get the chance to try and out the pieces together, or even figure out why these two people appeared in my dream, because as soon as I recognized who the boy was, I was back in my room, awake, with a horrible burning sensation on my left knee. I tried to get out of bed, but when i moved my left leg, I felt pain shoot up the whole left side of my body. Lucky for me, the light switch was right next to my bed, so I managed to reach out and turn the switch on. I just hoped I wouldn't wake anyone up and fortunately, nobody did. Chloe tossed around a bit, hiding her face with her blanket, but that was it. I slowly lifted off my own blanket. My hands were trembling because I was afraid of what I might see. Once the blanket was off, I realized my hands were right to tremble. The sight was dreadful, yet oddly familiar. I had three scratches on my leg. They looked familiar because they look _exactly_ like the scratches Rhea had on her arm. The only difference was that mine had just happened. Mine were fresh. The scratches were still tainted with a little dripping blood, ad my bed sheet had a few drops of blood too. The sight of it was ghastly. It was in fact so terrible, that I let out small scream. No doubt my room-mates woke up and began to worry once they'd seen my leg. As for me, I wasn't _that_ worried about my leg. I was more worried about what my dream showed me, and what that meant for the near future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Nicolette P.O.V  
November 3rd**

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked sickly looking Mikayla.  
She wasn't going to be coming to school for a while since she managed to get 3 horrible scratches on her knee, supposedly when she was running through the forest behind our dorm. I didn't bother asking why she was running once I saw her scratch and nearly passed out. The sight of blood - even my own - always made me queasy. You can't really blame me for almost passing out in this situation though. If you would've seen those scars, you might have thought that Wolverine got to her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It just stings a little, that's all." she replied calmly. Or as calm as one can sound when they have three scratches pretty deep in their knee. Not to mention after losing a lot of blood.  
"If you need anything, give me a ring. My phone is always with me, so I'll answer if you call." I assured her. We technically weren't allowed to have phones, but Mikayla sneaked one in so she could talk to her boyfriend Logan Woods. Mikayla and Logan started going out not long after they met in the 9th grade. It was like love at first sight. Its been more than a year and they're still going strong. He was pretty close to me, and though he was only a few months elder than myself he was like an elder brother to me. He treated me like my _real_ elder brother Noah treated me. Cracking jokes most of the time, but also a little over protective. He wouldn't be too happy once I've told him about what happened to Mikayla. I had a phone to keep in touch with my brother. You would think that siblings don't get along too well but me and my brother are like best friends. He keeps me up to date about college life and he's always interested to know what's happening in my life. I never keep secrets from him. So, yeah. I do to the trouble of sneaking in a phone to talk to my brother.  
Do I need a better social life or what?  
I guess, that's the reason I might be taking a liking to the new guy in our class. What was his name?  
Oh right. Jacob.  
I mean, he's pretty good looking in a rock star kind of a way, and I can't tell if it's true or not, but he seems to recuperate the feeling, so you can't really blame me for liking him, right?  
Try explaining that to Seth.  
He's trusting me to make the right choice. What if the right choice is doing the thing that makes me happy? Anyway, I can't worry about him right now. I'm still stumped of the idea of getting a boyfriend. It's just not... Me.  
"Yeah , I'll give you a ring if I need to." she replied. "Oh, and keep an eye out for Seth will ya?"  
"Seth? Why?"  
"I don't know. I just have a feeling he might get into another fight with Jacob."  
"Another? Yo mean to say he's already been in a fight with him?"  
"Yeah. Didn't Seth tell you? Alan told me that Seth went in and punched first because Jacob was going around and telling everybody false statements about Seth, including to Mike."  
"Oh. I wonder why he didn't want to tell me that. Well, okay. I'll keep an eye out for him."  
"Keep an eye out for yourself while you're at it."  
"Why me?"  
"Well... If Seth and Jacob _do_ have a fight, and you try to stop them, you might... Get hurt. Just call Alan if something happens."  
"Um, okay. Just know that if anyone messes with me, they won't live to tell the tale." I assured her and started to walk away so I could get to class on time. I don't know if my mind was playing tricks on me, but I could've sworn I heard Mikayla mutter, "Not this time."


End file.
